The Prince and the Beauty's fairytale
by readingismypassion4
Summary: Medieval Era,Cocky and Pompous Prince Edward Cullen must find a bride. Being too picky, his parents arrange for him to marry Isabella, Princess of Spain.What they never expected is for him to find her servant girl attractive!*Dark/AU/Fluff/Lemons.FSI.
1. Rude Awakening

**Title- **The Prince and the Beauty's Fairytale

**Summary- **During the Medieval era, Spoiled and Pompous Prince Edward Cullen heir to the crown of Scotland at seventeen was to find himself a bride. King Carlisle and his beautiful Queen Esme after much pushing decided that Edward could not choose for himself therefore arranged for him to marry Isabella Swan, princess of Spain. What they did not imagine was for Edward to find himself drawn to the princess' servant girl, a young beauty named Rosalie, and how mad she would drive him. All Human.

**Rating**-Mature/R for sexual content and violence.

**Disclaimer-** Twilight characters do not belong to me, they're of the respective owner SM, the only thing that is mine is my Plot.

Co-written with _**Envyme13(Mostly her)**_, I am not much of a writer I just have many ideas.

We have no Beta, Sorry for any mistakes.

**Web page-**http:/tvbookfiction(dot)webs(dot)com/theprinceroseward(dot)htm

(Check it out for story hints, pictures, music, etc..)

**Authors Note- Please Review for inspiration to continue.  
**

* * *

Once upon a time in a castle somewhere in the midst of Scottish land a great King and his Queen lived with their three children. This King was named Carlisle Cullen and he and his royal family were very much loved by their people. The royal Cullen family was known to be kind and fair. At the turn of their eldest son Edward's seventeen birthday they came to the conclusion that it was now time for him to find himself a proper bride. One who could rule by his side once he himself became King. They never believed the task would be so difficult..

**Prince Edward Anthony Cullen**

How dull things had become lately, I thought to myself as I sat on my throne next to my father while the court jester put on a silly act with a local peasant. For tonight's entertainment he was pretending to be the peasant and the peasant was to pretend to be Royalty. Horrible job he was doing as he attempted to stand up straight and point out his nose in an aristocratic matter.

"My-my Lord, What brings you to my farm, I am sooo honored by you being here, but this is a farm. Have you become lost, my lord?" The Jester stuttered as the crowd laughed. I turned to see my brother Emmet in his shiny black armor chuckling and losing his facade of toughness for about a minute. Then turned to my mother and sister who were also giggling along with my father.

Where was the fun in making fun of what was, these things would never change and it wasn't as if the Jester was coming up with some new act?

A gypsy suddenly danced in around the jester and his act, she wore a silk violet gown that flowed about her as she swayed and moved her hips about in a seducing manner, her feet were bare and the color of her cream colored ankles had me hypnotized as they danced about the court. Every single male in the vicinity had their eyes glued to her. There was nothing completely special about her, brown eyes, and pale blonde hair that fell a little bit passed her shoulders. She was nothing but a gypsy, but that was most likely the sole-reason every male grew hard from watching her hips sway, this woman was wanton and unholy.

After dancing around in a circle around the entire court she came to a stop in front of me and laid herself out on the floor her legs twirling above the air, revealing her thighs. Heat rushed down my body and I had the urge to touch her, right there in front of anyone, but of course that would have been very inappropriate for a prince. Instead I plastered on a crooked smile as she stood and bowed and the rest of the court jumped up to applaud her.

The Jester and his gypsy were escorted out of the hall by Sir Jasper, our leading Knight. My father bid the court a goodnight, and our family stood and we each made our way to our bedchambers. No one else was allowed to leave the Great Hall until we were completely out of sight.

"How does she move like that mother?" Alice asked Esme ahead of me, her eyes glowing with wonder. It would be wrong for her to ever act in such a manner so their mother just shrugged in response as she placed her arm through her husbands and walked ahead of them.

Yes, the gypsy had me intrigued as well little sister…

* * *

"Sir, you called for me," Our stable boy, Jacob walked into my bedchamber nervously looking about.

I looked up from the book I had been reading across a fire I had lit myself and smiled. "Do not let anyone know of the favor I ask of you."

He nodded as he shifted his feet. "Shall I fetch her tonight as well sir?"

Developing a friendship with the stable boy had let me do many things about the castle my parents would not have been proud to know about. He kept my secrets, and in exchange I treated him far better than any peasant would ever be treated. "Yes, Thank-you Jacob."

In the past it had been Emmet who had looked up to him and did him many favors, but after receiving knighthood he was too chivalrous to partake in my deeds. As I waited patiently, the velvet chair I had been sitting on was beginning to hurt my back and the once strong fire was dimming. Why was this taking so long?

Moments later, footsteps entered my bedchamber and I turned to see Jacob beside a woman now dressed in a black cloak.

"Your excused Jacob, " I spoke to him getting up and striding slowly to her side. The boy left, and I reached to reveal her face from the cloak as she smiled wickedly.

"I'm glad you came," And it was with sincerity as I spoke. Her hand reached to my chest and she pushed me back forcing me all the way back until I fell onto my bed.

Then I watched in complete awe as she removed the black cloak to reveal nothing but her bare body. I grew stiff as I watched her hand trail down her naval to her blonde private area, the hairs inviting me to touch.

"My Lord, what can I do for you this evening," The gypsy asked like every other night I had called her to my bed.

She wore the gold earrings I had the jeweler make for her only a few days ago and they sparkled in my almost now darkened room.

"Please me in every which way possible," Was my usual response and she bid as I desired.

Her hand reached for the buttons on my dark blue tunic as she unbuttoned each one slowly and taunting me. I gulped admiring her body.

Once we were both completely naked I pulled her towards me and crushed my lips to hers. She moaned instantly.

This was not the only woman I bought to my bid, but she was one of my favorites.

I screamed her name as I pulled out and explosions rocked my body, "Tanya!"

* * *

Archery, one of the many sports I was very good at it. My sister and mother sat with their servant, Victoria on top of picnic cloth most likely gossiping. Jasper, Emmet, my father, and I practiced shooting at apples on top of peasants heads.

Were we not perfect shots we would not have attempted nor tortured our peasants in such a manner, they trusted us. None of us had ever missed.

"Brother, what are your plans this evening after supper?" Emmet asked me holding down his bow and arrow and looking at me intently as I shot a perfect shot, the apple and the arrow falling feet from the scared looking peasant.

My brows raised, was he asking to finally spend some time with his brother? "I thought I'd catch up on some reading Friar Jenks had instructed to me."

Jasper looked towards his King and the young Prince Emmet worriedly, I looked to them all. What exactly was going on? Was I missing something?

Carlisle coughed and set his bow on top of his servants hands then looked at him with worry in his eyes. "Your seventeenth birthday was only a couple of weeks ago, I'm sure you know what that means."

My faced paled as I stared at him incredulously, no he couldn't mean.. no never that.

Could he? "Father, do you speak of marriage?"

I looked toward my brother and Jasper who were attempting not to laugh then back towards my father as he nodded wearily. "Yes, son. I do speak of marriage. And it is time you find yourself a bride."

Jasper shuffled his feet. "We already sent your portrait out to every royal family with a daughter of age, and we have had many replies."

Emmet grinned from ear to ear. "After supper should be fun!"

"No," I yawned at the tenth portrait Jasper had help up. Princess of Denmark, fifteen, red hair, and horrid black eyes. She looked like a crow.

Emmet was on his throne, his head on the stone, and his eyes beginning to shut. Father was speaking to Jacob, most likely sending him out to retrieve more of the portraits that had been sent to me.

Why did all these princess' wish to marry me? "Just pick one!" Emmet groaned.

Jasper held up another portrait and my nose flared disgusted. "She seems.. Decent," My father said his brows raised at the portrait."

My brother began to laugh. "She looks like a piglet."

Rolling his eyes, Jasper picked up the next portrait and held it up. "Princess of Italy."

I had to close my eyes in frustration as Emmet roared with laughter. "Oh my god, her nose it's huge!"

Noise beside me, I opened my eyes to see my father standing frustratingly. "If you cannot choose Edward, your mother and I will choose for you." He began to walk away. "Put those all away Jasper." His hand pointed to the stack of unseen portraits.

Angrily, I ran after him. "No father, you cant be serious!"

He crossed is arms and looked at me intently. "I am quite serious. In a week you will meet your new bride, be prepared Edward!"

* * *

That night, I lost myself between Victoria's Ivory toned thighs, wondering if my new bride to be would be any fun at all and how exactly I would spend the rest of my life attempting to stay faithful to a woman I barely knew..

Friar Jenks had told me that one day that I would find the woman of my dreams and I would fall in love and be faithful to her. I didn't know what love was, girls usually gave themselves to me quite easily and showered me with attention. Was that love? I thought of my parents, they loved each other. I could tell, they enjoyed each others company and looked at each other in a way I could never imagine looking at someone..

Hopefully my new bride could show me what love was.


	2. Princess and her Servant

**Authors Note:**This chapter is a little shorter then the first but the next one will be longer. I'll update tonight depending on **_reviews_** if not you will have to wait until next week or so!

* * *

**Princess Isabella Swan**

Uncomfortable, I sat on my large canopy bed in the biggest puffiest dress my mother, Queen Renee could've picked out. And these slippers were entirely too tight on my feet.

Inhaling deeply, I let out a huge sigh and looked towards my servant girl, and secretly my greatest friend Rose. Unlike me, she was dressed in a comfortable simple peasant dress. Lucky she could dress that way and be able to breathe easily every single day.

At the moment Rosalie was humming beautifully as she organized my closet of dresses, I watched as she eyed them with envy. No doubt she would look wonderful in one. Her golden hair was braided in a long French and she had dirt on her chin from tending to the garden this morning, but despite that she was the loveliest young women I had ever seen.

I actually envied her, if we could switch places I definitely would. "Rosalie," I spoke standing from my bed and tripping over the bed post. She walked towards me and caught me before I fell to the floor.

"Be careful princess, you wouldn't want to ruin your new dress."

Rolling my eyes at her statement, I went back to sit down. Sitting was the safest position for me, besides it was what princess were required to do. Sit and be bored doing nothing all the time.

"I don't understand why I have to marry some prince I've never even met before." Topics of state we're not to be discussed with peasants or servants, but Rosalie and I had grown up together since children. There wasn't a single thing I kept from her.

Her hands reached her hips and she looked at me as if astonished. "Princess without a prince by your side, how would you expect to be a good Queen?"

"By _not _being a Queen," I suggested.

She tsked and shook her head as she went back to arranging my dresses. "You have the power to rule your own kingdom, have a man at your side please you in any which way possible. And you do not want it, it's ridiculous Princess Isabella."

Annoyed, I closed my eyes. "He looks like a pompous, arrogant , snob. What ever happened to marrying for love?"

Rosalie sighed. "Only peasants marry for love and love isn't always everything.." She seemed to drift into dreamland.

"I wish I we're a peasant," I mumbled then more loudly instructed, "Fetch that portrait from my trunk over there and just look at him. I bet you that isn't really what he looks like."

**Rosalie Hale**

Bella was so childish, I thought as I bid what she instructed bitterly. Tonight, we we're packing for Scotland where I would soon be serving Princess Isabella Cullen after her marriage with the prince. Being a peasant was not an exciting life and I did not understand how a person that had it all wished to be one.

Unwrapping the portrait I stared at the painted image in awe, this Prince was absurdly gorgeous. Surely their children would be the same. Why was Isabella complaining so much? She'd get to lay next to such a beautiful man every single night.

My eyes focused onto his mouth which was painted into a mischievous crooked smile, a rush of butterflies flew through my stomach and I quickly regained myself. "Your husband to be is handsome. You should be proud."

The princess huffed angrily from her bed in her overly large dress. "Even if he really looks like that you can tell he's still a snob."

After packing all of the Princess' items that night and helping her into her nightgown, I politely wished her goodnight and left her bedchambers.

Eerily, the candle I was holding flickered through the hallways and I shuddered at the coldness I felt. Finally finding the servants staircase, I made my way down towards my bed quarters.

It was half past midnight, and I'd have to get a good nights rest to be up before dawn and prepare for our departure.

I stared coldly at my small bed made of straw and set the candle down on a wood carved table. Then I slipped out my cloth shoes and walked towards my old small wooden trunk to change into my nightwear.

My dress was barely off my body, when the small wooden door to my room creaked open.

"Rosalie," His drunken whisper called my name sending a ripple of shudders through my body.

No longer terrified by his evil presence I turned towards him and finished removing my nightgown expecting what was to come, what always came when he and his men went down to the brothel.

A single tear streamed down my eye as he pounded into me as if he were an animal intent on causing me pain and pulled on my hair loosening its braid.

In complete disgust, I tried to block out his ragged moans hating my life and my entire existence.


	3. Awkward Royal Supper

**Authors Note:** For next chapter a _review_ from each reader is needed. Tell me where you wish this to go and I need _opinions_!

* * *

_EPOV_

Word had been sent to the castle a week ago that the princess would arrive a week late on carriage. Father had arranged for the castle to be extremely welcoming to her and her crew. They had gone through a long voyage and would be arriving by royal carriages.

Impatiently, I waited by the castle doors along side my family and other nobleman from our Kingdom. Our archers had spotted their carriages a couple miles away, and they would soon be reaching our doors.

"Smile dear brother," Emmet taunted me which only made me frown a little bit more. Seventeen was too young to marry, why were my parents rushing this so? Could I not have lived out my bachelor days a little bit longer, I had only slept with under twenty females. That was nothing compared to Jasper!

Beside my sister Victoria gave me a wink, which earned her a sly smile as the pounding of horses could be heard close by.

My eyes diverted to the large black carriages that finally made it to us, they stopped abruptly. Jasper and two other knights headed in their direction to check the carriages for any intruders or possible attackers. They had already been checked at our gates a couple of miles away, but with Royalty they could never be too careful.

Letting out a deep sigh, a Knight dressed in gold and red walked towards my Father and I.

"Royce King II, Charles Sir Majesties royal knight entrusted to escort and protect Princess Isabella," He introduced himself to Carlisle handing him a royal parchment from his king.

Looking at me he bowed his head then put out his hand for me to shake it, "Prince Edward."

Becoming aggravated with impatience I took it hoping he would now lead me to the second carriage to meet the princess. After an excruciatingly long amount of seconds he gestured for me to follow him.

Standing awkwardly by the carriage doors, I watched him open it and a pale white hand was pressed out.

Politely, I took it helping the girl out and looked into her eyes in complete bewilderment. If this were my Princess she was beautiful. Long golden hair, deep blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean, a perfect nose, and pouted full lips. My god I had never seen a woman so beautiful.

"Why Thank-you Prince Edward," She spoke in front of me in a sweet and sensual voice that remind me of honey. The girl then proceeded to curtsy in a non royal like matter and that's when I finally noticed her wardrobe. Peasants clothing, which meant..

Quickly, my eyes diverted back to the entrance of the carriage where the Knight known as Royce was helping down yet another young lady.

I looked down staring at silver diamond encrusted slippers then a large blue skirt, then finally I made my way to her face.

Plain.

Wide-eyed and in shock I looked at my bride to be, she was nothing special. It wasn't that she was hideous or unattractive, it was just that she was boring.

Brown shoulder length straight hair, a regular nose, normal lips, and brown eyes. There was nothing particularly exotic about her in any way.

Knowing my duties, I walked up to her and kissed her hand into a bow before her. "Princess," My voice always sounding like velvet.

A blush reached her cheeks and she looked away shyly. Politely I extended my arm as she put hers around mine and we headed towards the entrance of the castle. Of course, not before I took one last look at the blonde who followed behind.

Her head was tilted up and she held herself in a manner I didn't expect any peasant or servant would. Beside her walked the knight named Royce who stared at her as if she we're something to eat. That thought made me uncomfortable.

* * *

Supper was awkward to say the least. Princess Isabella's conversation was as boring as her appearance.

"Where does your mother order your silk and cloth from?" Alice, my sister asked her, no doubt admiring the absurdly large dress she wore.

"We send merchants out to Rome," She replied shyly, her spoon playing with her soup.

A grin spread across my sister's face as she looked to our mother, most likely suggesting they do the same.

Across the table I watched as Royce and Jasper seemed to be lost in a conversation of battle and strategy, how I wish I could sit over there and not by my bride to be.

Carlisle, my father and Emmet we're fighting over ordering new armor for our army and how he wanted the blacksmith to make him a better sword with some weird rock material he found in the woods.

"Who put your lovely outfit together this evening?" Esme, my mother asked Isabella.

A shy smile spread across her face. "My servant girl Rosalie, she is just wonderful at everything. Wouldn't trade her for the world.." She got became lost in thought.

This was too hard to resist not asking, "Was that the blonde that rode with you in your carriage Princess?" It was one of the few questions I had directed towards her that evening.

She nodded and again a blush reached her cheeks after I spoke. Rosalie, what a beautiful name.. fit for a Rose.

Turning, I noticed the knight named Royce was staring at me intently and I caught his mustache twitch slightly as if contemplating something. Had I caught his attention somehow? Exactly, what had I said wrong?

Once supper was over I bid my goodnights politely and escaped to the library. One of the house servants lit me a fire and served me a warm cup of tea. Marrying Isabella was not going to be easy for me, considering I wasn't even attracted to her in any way shape or form.

And now my father expected me to court her…

I closed my eyes enjoying the warmth of the fire and thought of golden hair and deep blue eyes.


	4. Authors Note

***I AM FOREVER IN SEARCH OF A BETA. PLEASE PM ME IF YOU ARE UP TO THE CHALLENGE!***

**WARNING:**

This is unlike any other fairytale, although romantic it is very brother's grimly.

I have been watching a lot of HBO and Showtime shows lately including Camelot and The Borgias, which is what has given me the inspiration for this story.

If you are not old enough to view those shows I suggest you come back when you are.

The medieval times were a dark era, and so will many parts of this story.

If sex and violence doesn't fit your criteria of reading, do not read this.

Enjoy your reading.


	5. Beginning of Sin

*Read the previous **Authors Note** before continuing, thank you for those faithful reviewers and readers, hope you keep reviewing!

* * *

Princess Isabella Swan

My husband to be although very handsome was indeed a pompous ass. Annoyed, I let Rosalie sponge me in my bath thinking of the last week and a half. We had barely seen each other except during supper where he enjoyed to speak about himself. The man was in love with himself, it was ridiculous.

"What's wrong Princess?" My faithful servant and best friend asked.

My betrothed was a vain ..jerk, that's what was wrong. I didn't understand what all the other females saw in him, he may have been beautiful on the outside but there was nothing inside. Sighing, "Must I really marry .._him_?"

Her beautiful brows perked as she reached for my robe. "As Princess and future Queen it would be your duty."

All these political rules and laws, they were frankly…unfair. She dressed me quickly and we sat in my reading area, bored. I missed my parents, and my kingdom. When Rose allowed me, I missed taking trips to her family's small farm and playing with the animals., Even helping her feed the pigs.

"Don't you miss home?"

Rose looked up from her book sadly and nodded. Being my servant, she had learned everything I had, having attended all my lessons with me since childhood. She was one of the smartest peasants anyone could ever encounter, all things to my shyness and the fact I had hated going to my lessons alone.

A knock on my bedchamber door forced her to stand and open it.

In popped in the pixie-like Princess Alice, my future sitter-in-law. Jumping up excitedly, "Hello."

Nervously, I stood not expecting her presence this early.

"Morning your highness," Rosalie greeted her politely then returned to her reading.

Alice looked at me mischievously. "My dear brother will be busy today and this entire evening attending to Royal duty in the villages. So, I thought I'd keep you company today."

The only friend I'd ever had in my entire life had been Rosalie, it was obvious and well known that I was very shy. Maybe befriending Alice wouldn't be so awful though? She seemed more down to earth and less arrogant then her brother.

I smiled despite my nerves." What did you have in mind?"

She giggled then called out, "Jacob?"

Jacob? My question was answered when a beautiful tall tan-skinned male entered. Feeling my face blush I looked down, I had never had a male in my bedchamber, let alone one that attractive.

"This," Alice informed me, "Is our stable-boy Jacob Black son of a blacksmith. And he is taking us riding today!"

A princess rode carriages not horses, I looked to see if Rose was going to intercept. She didn't, I thought of my clumsy self attempting to handle an animal of that size then stared at the young man. Hmm.. Why not? His lopsided grin was too nice not to follow out.

"Rose are you going to join us?"

Rosalie gave me a sour facial expression, for a peasant she had very high standards when it came to her activities. Guess not..

Rosalie

These castle walls were decorated with far more gold and portraits then Swan castle. Isabella was marrying well and her life was more then set. The royal Cullen family seemed to be truly kind and noble people. Me, I never planned on marrying ..unless some knight in shining armor saved me.

Besides if a priest were to check me I'd be deemed unworthy of marriage. Unless a chivalrous knight, one unlike him ..Royce King II saved me. But I was no princess, and this was not my fairytale to live, but Isabella's. No man would be saving me. When I had been younger I had dreamed of someone to marry and bear many wonderful children, not any longer.

Being here had protected me from his disgusting hands. Lord Emmett had him busy recruiting, building strategy, and collecting armor. Soon Spain and Scotland would be one super power. Earning this kingdom and this family many new enemies.

In the library, where I chose to spend most of my free time were writings sprawled all over the large wooden desk. Writings of the prince, he had wonderful penmanship and I wondered if I'd ever be able to write script in such a manner. His philosophies although as Isabella would put it, arrogant were very intelligent.

Time would change his arrogance as he grew older, I hoped for my best friend's sake.

There lay an unfinished poem that was obviously written by him in Latin, I translated it as well as I could:

_Doth she not realize the beauty she beholds?_

_Cold, restless nights leave my days questioning.._

_Questioning how such a rose could come to existence and not belong to me._

_Icy, blue yes_

Such a romantic, but this was certainly not about the Princess, her eyes were brown. If he had his eyes set on someone else, this marriage would never be a happy one.

"Pardon me my lady for not completing my work, I am having temporary writers block you would say," A velvety voice spoke from across the room.

Embarrassed, I stepped back from the desk and looked up at the god-like creature before me then looked down. One did not stare at the future king. "My lord, my apologies." A servant should not have been looking through any of the royal members parchments.

There was silence until I sneaked a peek up and he shook his head walking towards me. "No need for your apologies dear _Rosalie_." My name rolled off his tongue as if meant to be spoke by him, how could he have known my name?

His lips were by my ear," The poem ..it is about you," He whispered.

My back stiffened as I looked down, me? The Prince did not know me to be writing such sentiments, and he was royalty, what royalty wrote of peasant girls?

I stepped back inhaling his scent temporarily becoming dizzy, his presence was least to say intoxicating. He noted my disclosure.

"I have been watching you since the very first day you arrive, from afar of course. For once I was to shy to approach a female.."

Closing my eyes, I pretended this wasn't happening. Everything he was speaking was just a play, an act, nothing more. This was the Prince, Isabella's betrothed, he had to stop.

"Please.. don't," I begged him as he came closer, his nose inches from my face. Something had my body glued to that spot on the floor, because my legs would not move no matter how much I yielded them to.

"Seeing you has left me with nothing but restless night Rose," He whispered and this his lips crashed against mine, it felt like he had swallowed me whole as our tongues tangled wildly and our lips yearned for each others exceedingly.

Before this went any further, I detached myself then saw as if in slow motion my hand crashing against his cheek, hard, leaving a mark of red behind.

Wide-eyed, I stared in horror as what I had just done. A servant girl disrespecting the prince and his wishes?

Afraid, I waited for him to take me the way Royce would have, he had every right to. Instead he looked at me as if shocked then smiled crookedly, playfully.

I bit my bottom lip angrily and began to walk away shamefully.

He took my hand gently forcing me to look at him. "My apologies, I did not mean to disrespect you Rosalie." His sincerity left me stunned as I nodded and headed out and towards the Princess' bedchamber.

As my lord, he could have taken me, ordered me to become his mistress, but he had not. Why? It was obvious he lusted for me.

In front of Isabella's vanity I looked at myself, the face that always seemed to get me into trouble. I ran my fingers across my lips trailing the outlive where the Prince had just kissed me. Prince Edward, Bella's husband to be. My _best friend _and royal mistress. As a peasant I could be hung for such disloyalty. But I had enjoyed it..

Bella was back in time to prepare for supper, with her Prince. She was filthy, dirt and mud all over her new gown. Such a waste, it was gorgeous and she had to just ruin it.

Bathing, she hummed to herself happily as if day-dreaming. We were both in our own worlds. Emerald eyes haunted my thoughts along with a sinful kiss.

"Rose.. Have you ever been in love?"

Her question made me pause. No, and I didn't think I ever could be.. "No, why the questions?" Had she finally come around to feeling something towards the Prince ..the _wonderful_ arrogant Prince.

She shrugged a dreamy look in her eyes. "I'd like to be."

I combed her hair and braided it as she went to sit on her vanity, where I had previously sat dreaming of Edward. "You will love your husband one day," I stated. Especially if he kissed her the way he had done me. A million of those, and one would be hooked.

Isabella sighed and knocked over her perfumes clumsily. "Hope so."

After putting the Princess to bed, I headed towards the library to return books from her bedchamber. My insides began to flip the closer I got to my destination. Subconsciously, I was half hoping to see him there which caused me to curse at myself.

No Prince, I had to avoid seeing him at all costs. It was wrong for me to be thinking about him the way I was, and besides he thought he could get what ever he wanted. Well this servant girl was off limits.

"Now is that the manner a lady should speak?" A familiar voice whispered behind me.

The candles flickered in the dark hallway as I turned to what I should have a called a devil, but his features were too wonderfully angelic to do so.

"Forgive me my lord," I replied politely giving him a curtsy and looking down away from his longing gaze.

Taking a look up, I caught him rolling his eyes and he grabbed my free hand. "Please do not do that for me Rosalie," He begged.

My brows arched intrigued as I stared into his beautiful eyes in awe, "But it is law your highness."

He pinned me against the wall as if in anger and forced me to drop the books from my hand. Although the stone wall was cold, suddenly my body felt warm all over as our hands touched and he breathed down my neck.

"You will only refer to me as Edward," He ordered hoarsely.

A peasant never referred to the Prince by his first name, had he gone mad? I shook my head looking away," That is not law."

Not replying he forcibly crushed his lips to mine, our hands still together, my body pinned to the wall. Our breathes became ragged and he scooped me up in his arms and headed inside the library where we continued kissing incessantly.

Lust, such a terrible sin.

Finally, we sat on the floor in front of the fireplace holding each other and did not speak. Strange how comfortable we already seemed to feel around each other, and yet we barely knew each other.

"_Icy blue eyes that will forever haunt me, perfect lips that when I kiss completely me whole.._" His hands cupped my face as he stared into my eyes. "Rosalie you will most like be the death of me or my kingdom but I will win your heart."

I frowned, "I doubt that my lord and I sincerely apologize for making you think you should risk such things."

"Wench."

"Devil," I spat as he went to kiss my neck.


	6. French Kisses

**A/N: Despite the long wait I hope this makes up for it and you continue reading and reviewing this wonderful fairytale. The french translation for what Edwards says in this is :You are the woman of my dreams. Rosalie's translation is: That's fine. I'm writing many stories and this one doesn't make the top of my list. Unless someone convinces me other wise, I have no idea when I will be updating. For any questions p/m me Envyme13 or the person I'm dedicating this and writing this for.** (Who will be getting the full story.)

* * *

**Edward**

Days had passed and Rosalie had done nothing but avoid me since our kissing in the library. My lips yearned for hers and it was becoming impossible not to stare at her when she walked passed with Isabella. No female _ever_ had my attention for this long. She was haunting me and it was slowly eating away at me.

Friar Jenks checked my pulse worriedly and put his hand to my forehead as we sat outside in the garden area studying.

"Boy you look like you are very sick but it seems to me that you don't have much of a fever. What is it that is making you so ill, my Prince?"

"This French you are making me study Friar, I thought knowing four languages was enough," I lied easily staring up ahead as Rosalie picked some flowers.

The Friar chuckled as he reached for his wooden mug and sipped what looked to be wine. What was it with all holy men always drinking so early?

Rosalie turned towards the woods area and walked towards _my_ meadow. I abruptly stood causing the friar to jump up and spill a bit of his wine on himself.

"I'll go get you a cloth towel," The statement came out rushed and I didn't wait for him to respond as I followed after Rosalie. Looking around I spotted the cook picking vegetables a couple of feet away. Ducking towards the woods, I hoped no one noticed me.

A couple of feet away Rosalie sat in my meadow underneath a tree, reading. Her long hair was braided to the side and she sat with her legs crossed, her eyes quickly scanning the contents of the page. A peasant who could read was more attractive than a peasant who was just beautiful. She was intelligent and that made me like her even more.

Sitting beside her she didn't peek up from her book or acknowledge my presence. "Tu es la femme de mes reves." Thinking the Friar would be proud I was still practicing my French despite abandoning him I smiled crookedly to myself.

She looked up at me and raised her brows questioningly, then smiled at me mischievously. "What are you doing following me Prince Edward?"

Rolling my eyes I scooted beside her and pretended to be telling her a great secret. "This is my meadow Rosalie, I am not following you." My lips formed into a crooked smile as she stared at me then giggled.

"_Your_ meadow?"

Nodding I looked about and stood my hands extended exaggeratedly. "Yes _mine_, but I am happy to share it with you."

Setting the book down she stood and came up to me. Our noses mere centimeters from each other's. In awe I watched as her perfect lips moved. "C'est bien."

My eyes grew wide with surprise as she picked up her book and began to walk away.

Shock fading, I ran and followed behind her. "Wait!" Her pace quickened, but I finally reached for her arm and spun her around.

Looking at my angrily she tore her hand away from mine and crossed her arms. "What is it that you want from me _Edward_?" Pleased she called me Edward and not Prince, I smiled crookedly despite her obvious anger towards me.

"Rose. I want to spend time with you."

She sighed angrily and stared at my tunic. "You are the Prince and I am nothing but your future wife's servant girl."

Taking the book from her hand I threw it onto the grass and grabbed her waist, bringing her closer to me. Rosalie stared into my eyes as if afraid and longingly.

Brushing a lose strand of hair from her face, I kissed her. At first she squirmed attempting to free herself from my hold and then she began to relax against me. Her hand brushing through my hair. Cupping her face we kissed each other passionately and urgently until we were both of out breathe.

Panting, she took a step back. "Stop doing that!"

Chuckling I picked the book up from the grass and handed it to her. "I meant what I said Rosalie. I'm not giving up."

Huffing impatiently she snatched the book and walked back towards the castle. "Ass," she muttered under her breathe.

Shaking my head, I waited a couple of minutes before heading back to my studies. Tonight was my first dinner _alone_ with Isabella. Annoyed, I ran my fingers through my hair knowing we had absolutely nothing to talk about. At courting her, I was doing an atrocious job and my father had noticed. Hell, I did my best to avoid her.

In the garden area where I had previously sat with the Friar sat Royce King speaking to him intently. Approaching both men looked up and smiled at me. Royce's smile didn't reach his eyes. There was something off about the man and I couldn't quite understand what, but I tended to keep my distance. Unlike Emmett and Jasper, I had made no attempt to befriend him.

Maybe I was annoyed at the way he always looked at Rosalie, and somewhat _jealous_. I had no claims on her and she barely gave me the time of day, but still I felt like she was _mine_.

"Glad that your French has suddenly become important once more Edward," Friar Jenks spoke pouring himself some more wine.

Looking at Royce curiously, I smiled fakely. "My studies are always important. To what do I do the honor of your presence sir knighthood?"

He stood dramatically and stared at the Friar. "There is a wedding to be held here in the castle soon."

Well thank-you captain obvious. Inwardly my stomach flipped at the mention of my wedding. "Well, yes. Of course."

Royce looked at me amused. "Not your wedding my lord. Mine."

Who would marry this creep? He was detestable. Sure handsome some women might say, but he was… strange.

Raising my brows I waited for him to elaborate, he didn't so I had to ask. "Who is the lucky lady?"

"Rosalie Hale."

My heart raced and I felt my face pale. The Friar looked at me and shook his head. "Really Edward you need to do something about whatever is making you sick. I can't teach you properly if your always in lala land."

Keep your composure Edward, you will not let that happen. You are the Prince, this is your kingdom. He needed the King's approval and mine. "Well, I wish you the best of luck. Have you spoken to my father about this yet?"

His mustache twitched slightly. "Yes, he has given me his blessing."

"Have you proposed yet?"

Royce shook his head as if I were an idiot. "Propose? No of course not. Your father asked me to take whatever bride I pleased to have. And she is my only choice."

When he walked away, I stood at the chair he had been sitting in and my hand twitched by my side slightly, the side my sword should have been in.

Friar Jenks yawned and went to stand.

"This wine and your absence has made me give up on this French tutoring for today. Your procrastination has earned you an early dismissal."

Once he was out of distance, I picked up the books he had left and threw them. Pages began to scatter about the garden.

My father had not even asked me to be a part of this "Approval" for this wedding. Why?

Furiously, I ran back inside down several hallways and up the stairs, knocking on my father's study obnoxiously.

Jasper came to the door and looked at me worriedly. Rushing past him I made it to my father's desk where he was signing a few parchments.

King Carlisle looked up and smiled at me. "Son, to what do I owe this honor?"

Completely forgetting that everything I wanted to say would sound off to my father I quickly thought of a good lie, something that sounded realistic coming from my mouth. "My wedding is supposed to be the only one to occur this summer." Sounded snobbish and pompous enough to sound like me.

His eyes grew wide and he chuckled looking ahead at Jasper who was still by the door. "Do you speak of Royce wishing to marry your betrothed's servant girl?"

I nodded sitting in front of him and attempting to calm myself down. "Do you wish for me to postpone their marriage until _after_ yours?"

Again, I just nodded gulping at the mention of me getting married.

He clasped his hands together patiently. "Very well then." Looking passed me he yelled to Jasper. "Inform Royce of our change of plans."

Pleased with myself, I stood bowed and headed towards the library. Victoria was dusting the book racks. Brushing past her, I sat at the desk I considered mine and sighed.

When had everything become so complicated, and when did I become so jealous? I barely knew this girl, yet she made me _feel _things I had never felt before.

Victoria came up to my desk and said on top trying to look seducing. Closing my eyes, I willed her disappearance.

"My Prince," She cooed. "You haven't called for me in what seems forever."

Opening my eyes, I looked at her and wished it were Rosalie sitting before me. "No Victoria, I have not."

She pouted then crawled towards me pressing her hands to my chest. "Tonight?"

Annoyed, I shook my head. "You are acting highly inappropriate."

Her eyes grew wide. "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered out afraid for her life. Servants could be hanged for breaking the law of affiliating themselves romantically with royalty, she and I both knew that.

Victoria brushed my cheek just as I heard a book fall to the ground in front of us and the wisp of blonde long braided hair leaving the library. Mother of god, I jumped up pushing Victoria away from me.

"You will no longer speak to me in the way you have been. You are my servant and will act respectably as such."

Looking like she was about to cry, she stood and curtsied awkwardly. "Forgive me."

Pinching my nostrils I looked away from her towards the fire. "You are forgiven and are excused from here. Go about your business."

"Yes my lord."


End file.
